Broadway, Baby!
The three teams head east to the Big Apple. One contestant's knowledge about the host of the show leads to someone else's plan, however, it is quickly sabotaged thanks to a schemer's manipulation. Meanwhile, former love rivals begin to team up to go against a common enemy. After one team wins again and another loses for the first time, it is revealed that the contestants had all participated in the first reward challenge of the season. Plot The episode starts off with Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute relaxing in the first class section. Ted Thompson and Tony Montana are eating breakfast and The Tourettes Guy is receiving a massage from an intern. He is shown to enjoy the massage but then angry comments on it. Team Awesome is then seen in the economy class section, with Tanya complaining about the poor conditions of the compartment. Twilight Sparkle claims that she could have won the challenge if Tanya hadn't been whipping her in the previous episode. Kinzie Kensington tells Sparkle that she would be glad to help her vote Tanya off as soon as possible and Sparkle asks if they could "whip her off." Tanya makes fun of Twilight's comment in the confessional, then moves to the opposite side of the economy class section, where Angie Ng is helping Earnest Johnson recover his body heat from the frigid conditions he experienced in the previous episode. Tanya begins to compliment them on their value to the team, but Earnest doubts her sincerity, while Angie believes her and asks for a hug, which Tanya declines. In the other corner of the economy class section, Team Bettah-Tan-U, now down to three members, begin to sulk about how they may never win a challenge because of Bo Jackson's alleged curse. Kia manages to rally Shaundi and Bo's mood and motivate them with a quick speech. Shaundi approves of Kia's attitude, while in the confessional, Kia admits that she only wants to win because she does not want to waste all of the lip-gloss she brought for the season. Montana then walks into the economy class section, bringing food for the girls in the other teams. Kia tries to resist at first, but she notices the specific type of chocolate, grabs it, and messily eats it. Tony then walks to Angie and tries to give her a treat. Tanya stops Ng from taking it and tells her to never trust the enemy, especially Tony. Angie agrees, while, in the confessional, Montana states that he is impressed with Tanya's strategy to ally with Angie, the contestant that gets along with White Rabbit the best. At the drop zone, Rabbit gathers the remaining thirteen contestants into a small boat. Ted asks Kia if she likes the boat, and Kia replies, but gets his name wrong again, this time calling him David. Jax opens the drop zone, sending Rabbit and the contestants plummeting down. They land in a river, and Rabbit reveals that they are in New York City. Kia is ecstatic to be in New York, due to all of the stores and temptation to purchase many things. Bugs explains that the first challenge is a carriage race to the Central Park. Mistaking it as a horse-drawn carriage, Fat Boner claps in delight. Twilight immediately detests the idea of her being the horse, but Rabbit stops them from jumping to too many conclusions. He then clarifies that the carriage is a baby carriage, but later, he explains the full challenge to the teams. Rabbit gestures upwards to reveal that three carriages are dangling from the Statue of Liberty's crown. Angie compliments Rabbit's mischievous spirit, then goes on to talk about his past and how he used to be in a star in a movie called "Sudden Violence", and that he was a serial killer. The rest of the contestants are shocked and Angie continues. Rabbit pushes her away and continues to explain the challenge. He helps them by recommending that when one teammate reaches the top, they help the team by pulling the others up. The teams must then get back down and race their boats to Central Park. Kia asks when they will go shopping, and Bugs bluntly states that they won't, causing Kia to scream in horror. Vince blows the whistle to begin the challenge, and Tony and Tourettes Guy climb up the rope without hesitation. Bo grabs onto the rope, but pulls his hand back when he feels it. Vince tells him that the ropes are made of steel wool, since they're strong and tough, just like New York City. Bo reluctantly climbs up, painfully yelping as he climbs up higher and higher. Johnson volunteers to climb first for Team Awesome, but Twilight stops him and says that she knows how the team is going to climb. Kinzie asks if the team is going to belay again, and sarcastically remarks on how it worked wonderfully in Outworld for the "Pyramid Over Under" challenge. Twilight stutters as she tries to defend herself, but surrenders. Tanya tells Angie to decide how the team would climb, where she appears to be surprised by Tanya's kindness. However in the confessional, Angie says that she knows that Tanya is pretending to be nice to her, and that she's pretending to believe her. Kinzie and Twilight climb normally, while Tanya struggles slightly, but is determined to win. Angie insists that Earnest climbs before her. Angie climbs after him, and looks up to see his s. Earnest groans as Angie continues to look. After twenty-five minutes, none of the contestants have made it to the top yet. Montana swings over from his rope to Angie. He lies to her about Sebbane, telling her that Vince misses his "killing days" when he was a film star, and that no one remembers or cares. Angie is saddened by this, and yells about how she cares. Boner begins to tangle himself up in his rope, and ends up getting completely stuck. Everyone has made it to the top except for Angie, Shaundi, and Boner. Sebbane complains about how he's getting tired of waiting for them. Finally, Team Awesome pulls up Ng and they cheer. Tanya runs over to get the pink carriage, to try and prove how she is a valuable addition to the team while Angie rushes over to Vince and tells him about how she has all of his TV appearances on DVD. She then brings up James Stalker's film, 'Sudden Violence' again and says how unfair it is that he had only a small minor role. This causes the other contestants to be shocked again, while Rabbit stutters. Tanya runs back with Team Awesome's carriage, and Sparkle asks how they would get back down. Vincent points to a fireman's pole, which is thirty-stories high. Team Awesome peers down at the large drop, wide-eyed. Kinzie offers to go first, and as she slides down the pole, she hits the bottom harshly, but claims that she is okay. The rest of Team Awesome takes the plunge, with Johnson holding onto the carriage. Team Bettah-Tan-U manages to pull Shaundi up and Jackson is quickly able to grab the carriage from the edge. In the confessional, he explains that he was able to do that because he always stood on the curb and was afraid of "breaking momma's back" if he stood on a crack. Team Bettah-Tan-U slides down the pole, leaving Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute alone at the crown. They continuously jerk at the rope, but Boner slams his head on the Statue of Liberty's nose each time and eventually ends up getting stuck in the right nostril. Twilight starts the boat, but Earnest falls off of it and lands in the water. Kinzie asks Twiley to turn the boat around, but Sparkle cannot hear her due to the roaring loud engine. Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute finally gets Boner up to the crown, afterwards, Tourettes Guy flips over to the carriage. Boner cheers him on as he rides it down to the pole, but crashes into it and slides down. Constantinos Brakus and Thompson slide down after him, but Boner gets stuck. Boner asks Tony for help getting down, and Tony complies, by slamming him down with the baby carriage. He then jumps onto the pole and descends. Earnest clings onto Team Bettah-Tan-U's boat as the three of them jump on. Shaundi orders Bo to start the engine, but Earnest protests. They leave without him, but he notices Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute's boat. He is hit by it as Tone speeds over him, but he grabs onto their rope and water-skis with them. He ends up crashing into a buoy, and sinks back down. Team Awesome had turned around to pick him up, and Tanya is frustrated due to going from first to last thanks to Twilight. She, however, still cannot hear anything. Angie picks up Earnest and they turn back around. Team Bettah-Tan-U, now in first place, cheer at their success. Shaundi points out that it's impossible to take a boat to Central Park, as Central Park is surrounded by land. As the three teams speed past another buoy, they find themselves in the New York City sewer system. Shaundi prays for a reward of a shower and disinfectant due to the terrible stench of the sewer. After a strange roaring sound his heard, Kia asks if it was an alligator. Jackson assures her that alligators in sewers are nothing more than an urban myth. Meanwhile, with Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute, Ted also notices the noise. He is interrupted when the alligator snaps at them, jumping over their boat, causing them to panic. Tony speeds past it, while Team Awesome is shot up in the air after using the alligator's back as a ramp. The alligator, angered, follows them while snapping its jaws. The other two teams make it out of the sewer, with Shaundi and Kia cheering. Montana wonders where Tanya's boat is and the alligator spits Team Awesome out of its mouth. The three teams' boats reside next to a dock where Vince and Jax are standing. Sebbane laughs about the stench. He orders Briggs to make the alligator sign a waiver in order to let it be filmed on the show. Angie compliments Vince again, calling him "a great commander". She also says that he stood out in a band in the 90's for that reason. Boner is in disbelief, but when Vincent tries to change the subject, Ng continues by singing one of his songs. Kensington recognises the song, and is shocked that Vince was in that particular band, which was the band none other than "Nirvana". In the confessional, Bo, Boner, Twilight, and even Jax burst into laughter. At the dock again, Angie continues to talk about Vince, and starts to recite her draft of his obituary. Vince, now extremely angry with her, told her to stay quiet permanently. In the confessional, Tanya begins to rant about how Ng could've been Sebbane's pet for the season. She comes to the conclusion that Tone manipulated Angie into doing so, and then declares war on Montana, saying: "It's really on, now. Just you wait." Rabbit explains the second half of the challenge. The teams must follow the paths which he has assigned them, get to Turtle Pond, and one member from each team will get an apple from the lake, using their mouth only. The other members of the team must load the apple into their carriage and race to the finish line. Vincent then said that each team needs to put one member into the carriage, as a baby carriage isn't a baby carriage without a baby. Angie starts to flatter Vince, but he cuts her off and orders her to stay quiet. The teams decide that Earnest, Brakus, and Kia will be the ones to stay in the carriage. Kia says that she loves being called "baby," and Const tells Ted to make a mental note of it. Vince assigns Team Bettah-Tan-U the shortest path, Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute the second shortest path, and Team Awesome receives the longest path. The musical symbol appears, and Twilight is glad to fulfill her dream to dance in New York City. Shaundi is still in disbelief about the fact that they have to sing in every episode, but Sebbane orders them to start the challenge, and the contestants sing 'Bringin' Da Hood 2 U'. At Turtle Pond, Shaundi asks how the other two teams arrived at the same time as her team, as Team Bettah-Tan-U had the shortest path. Kia explains that Shaundi's and Bo's dancing took a while to recover from while Bo gapes at the size of the apples in the pond. Team I Am Really Really Really Really Cute sends Ted to get the apple, while Team Bettah-Tan-U sends Bo, and Team Awesome sends Angie. Montana begins to compliment Tanya, calling the setting of Central Park romantic. Tanya orders Tone to leave, and he does so. She sees Const sleeping in his baby carriage, and he switches Brakus' baby carriage with a nearby actual baby carriage. Thompson pushes the apple back by slamming his head against it, while Jackson bites the stem and pulls. However, a turtle jumps on his back, followed by several others, which rip his clothes up. Angie reaches her apple, dives underneath it, and balances it on her head. Ted reaches the end, and Tony grabs the apple. Ted, exhausted, sinks into the water, but Boner pulls him back up. Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute runs to the finish line, and Bo gets out of the water. He gives Kia the apple, and notices a snapping turtle biting the back of his shorts. He takes it off and tosses it in the water, but a larger snapping turtle surfaces and eats it. Jackson is saddened, but Shaundi mocks him and tells him to get to the finish line with them. Angie walks towards the carriage and tosses the apple off of her head on Earnest, and Team Awesome runs to the finish line. Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute arrives first, and the whole team cheers about their victory. However, after hearing baby noises under their apple, Tone removes the apple to reveal that a real baby had been inside the entire time. Tourettes Guy first thought that Const had regressed into a baby, but Thompson points out that the carriage isn't theirs. Montana gasps and runs back to Turtle Pond, where he switches carriages after the mother discovers that her child is missing and that she had a carriage with a sleeping Brakus in it. Team Awesome crosses the finish line, followed by Team Bettah-Tan-U, and Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute in last. Vincent announces Team Awesome as the victors, and congratulates Team Bettah-Tan-U on not coming in last. Vince solemnly tells Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute that they will have to face elimination, but then takes it back, as it was actually a reward challenge the entire time. They are overjoyed, while the other two teams aren't as happy. Tony blows a kiss to Tanya, who quickly turns away. Back in the jet, Team Awesome is at the Barf Bag Ceremony site, although there are three large apples in front of them. Vince explains that they can keep or throw away the prizes in the apples. He tosses a mallet to Earnest, who smashes the first apple, which contains candy. Earnest tosses some of the candy in his book bag, but Twilight, annoyed, asks to leave some for the rest of Team Awesome. Angie walks over to the second apple and simply opens it by hitting the weak spot. Apples spill out of the side and Angie cheers. She asks Tanya if it's safe to thank Vince for the apples, but Tanya denies it. Tanya claims that she deserves to open the last one, and Kinzie admits that she did help them win by switching the carriages. Twiley says that they would have won anyways, but allows Tanya to open the last apple. She slices it open with her nails, only to find a meat grinder. She throws it out of the plane despite Twilight pointing out that it might be useful in the future. Rabbit questions whether Tanya will ever earn the respect of her teammates, then signs off the episode. Later, a scene starts off at the top of the Statue of Liberty, where Montana, noticeably exhausted, is the first to reach the top. Rabbit tells the others to hurry up, and Tone calls him "murderer". The camera then cuts to Brakus, Earnest, and Ted, who are in the process of climbing to the top of the statue. Thompson then notices that they are directly in front of Lady Liberty's breasts, Johnson then becomes overexcited and accidentally slips and falls, landing in between the breasts. Ted is amused by this and cracks a joke about Earnest making a "ten-point landing", rather than helping him. As Johnson begins to scream for help and sink deeper, Angie enters the scene, climbing up the rope. She sees Johnson in trouble and swings over to grab him with her teeth before he falls too far down. The camera then switches to the cockpit of the plane, where he is shown bandaging his ankle, claiming that he thought that he was going to die. Jax, also in the cockpit, replies that it would have been a good way to die, and Johnson agrees. Trivia *Angie Ng mentions that White Rabbit was a serial killer before he hosted Total Drama. He was also in a band called Nirvana, which was lead by Kurt Cobain. *Twilight Sparkle reveals it has always been a dream of hers to dance in the New York City. *Bo Jackson reveals he always walks on the curb of the sidewalk to avoid stepping on a crack and breaking his mother's back, showing his belief in superstition and his obsession with his mother. *When Fat Boner rolled off the couch in first class, Constantinos Brakus was revealed to have been flattened by him and was ticked off that no one realized he was missing all night. *This is the first non-elimination episode of Total Drama: The Billion Bucks Multiverse Tour, as well as the first reward challenge. *This is the first episode in which Team Bettah-Tan-U does not come in last. **This is also the only episode in which Team Bettah-Tan-U comes in second place. *This is the first episode in which Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute comes in last place. *This is the first episode of TD:TBBMT where Pinkie Pie does not have a cameo or is competing. *This is the first time that Jax and Fat Boner use the confessional. *The homeless man Boner jumps over in 'Bringin' Da Hood 2 U' is the same one who stole Pinkie's wallet in 2011. **He was later killed by Boner's farts, however. Category:Real Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Scary! Category:Films